The Golden Acorn
'''The Golden Acorn '''is an episode of ADWSS. Summary Listen to the tale of the Golden Acorn in its full glory..... actually come to think of it, its worst glory, as Sandy and her friends won't stop interrupting this fine tale. Synopsis Sandy's grandfather is telling SpongeBob, Sandy, and Patrick the story of the golden acorn. Before he can finish the sentence he is interrupted by SpongeBob coughing. He tries to say the sentence again but is interrupted by Patrick stating that the story is boring. He says it again, but this time more quickly, only to be interrupted again by Sandy yawning. He says it again with no interruptions but stops himself to yell at them to be quiet, as he assumed they would interrupt again. SpongeBob points this out and so he says the sentence again, but he gets interrupted by Patrick, stating the story is boring again. He begins to tell the story, opening up with a similar intro used in the movies in the Star Wars saga, stating there was a happy squirrel trotting through the fields. The episode becomes the story while the characters are narrating. Patrick says that the squirrel suddenly falls in a pit of lava, so the squirrel falls down the pit and cries for help. The episode goes back to Sandy's Treedome, where Sandy's grandfather is annoyed with Patrick, who says every story can use some action. Sandy states they should just go back to the story, so the episode goes back to the story, with Sandy's grandfather narrating. The squirrel finds a golden acorn on the ground. Sandy states that the golden acorn is magical and can speak and can grant three wishes to the squirrel. Annoyed, Sandy's grandfather says the squirrel wishes the acorn would go away because it's not very convienient to the plot, and that another one that's not magical under any circumstances rolls by and he spots it. The acorn greets itself by stating he is a golden acorn that is magical under no circumstances, but the squirrel questions how he is talking if he isn't magic. The acorn states he should ignore that, so he does. He goes back home to show his parents what he found, but the story is interrupted by SpongeBob, who says that the squirrel sees a hot lady, causing him to drop the golden acorn and it is never seen in the story again. Sandy's grandfather, very annoyed now, says the hot lady suddenly explodes and another golden acorn that is not magical in any circumstances either rolls by, and he spots it. The acorn introduces himself similarly to how the second one did, and the squirrel questions how he is talking if he isn't magical. Rather than telling him to ignore that, the acorn tells him to go back to his parents to show them what he found. When he gets there, Sandy interrupts and says his parents are fairies. They greet him, and the squirrel shows him the golden acorn. The fairies say the golden acorn is very rare, so they lock it up in a box. The squirrel's father says he needs to go out to run some errands, so the mother gives him a kiss on the cheek. Before they quite can though, SpongeBob interrupts and says that they turn back to squirrels, the mother becomes Sandy and the father becomes SpongeBob and they begin to make out. The episode goes back to Sandy's Treedome where Sandy slaps SpongeBob. He states that he might be bleeding due to the slap, and states that maybe a kiss would make it feel better. Sandy replies saying "when pigs fly", but SpongeBob notices a pig is flying around in the background with wings, which confuses him. Sandy's grandfather states that they ruined the story and made it make no sense, so he skips the story and gets to the point: he wanted to give the golden acorn to Sandy. He hands it to her, and she immediately drops it, and it breaks. SpongeBob states that since her family's most prized possession is broken, maybe a kiss would make her feel better. The only thing he gets in reply is a slap in the face from Sandy, closing the episode. Trivia *The episode is paired with "Krusty Labyrinth". *In the end of the episode you can see a dark green floating circle in the background for a few seconds. This is because originally Plankton was going to steal the acorn. *Originally this was going to be the last episode of season one, as before season one was planned for only 13 episodes and the prod codes were different. Transcript Category:Episodes Category:2014 Category:A Day With SpongeBob SquarePants Category:ADWSS Category:SuperFanon'D! Category:IRmjii Category:Sci Brands Productions